You Remind Me of Someone I Use to Know
by Sookiefan1995
Summary: Hurt with no way to heal is this the end for the big Viking? Will he accept the help that is offered or will his pride stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All characters belong to C. Harris and HBO.

You Remind Me of Someone I Use to Know

It had been five years since Sookie walked out of his life. When she had found out about the contract that his maker had made with the Queen of Oklahoma it had been one heartbreak to many for her and she had just let go and he had let her.

Eric knew what the consequences would be when he decided he was not going to force her to stay and live with this heartbreak because of her involvement in his world like it had been forced on her in the past. He had often thought if he had to do it over again would he? Yes, without a doubt he never regretted his decision. He would do it again if it meant her freedom because that's how much he loved her and he was sure he always would.

King De Castro came for him within two weeks of her leaving when Eric could not produce his asset the telepath. Eric had been taken to a torture cell. Once there he had been stripped of his clothes and for the next year he had been tortured in everyway imaginable. His fangs had been pulled out, his skin had been sliced and mutilated beyond recognition, and some of his bodily appendages had been removed. Now this was no big deal for a vampire since they could heal themselves however, what most did not know was that without an adequate supply of blood the healing was really, really slow and it left behind scars on one's body.

De Castro saw to it that this was exactly what happened to Eric. He had only been fed small amounts of werewolf blood and the occasional bottle of cold true blood during this time in his life.

Once the physical torture stopped De Castro being the cruel bastard that he is began torturing him emotionally. Thinking that this would break the strong Viking and cause him to give up his little fairy. In the beginning he was sure that the fairy could feel Eric's pain through their bond and he knew that she would come for him. But as time went on and she was a no show De Castro devised more viscous ways of punishing Eric.

The first thing he did was to remove Eric from the position of Sheriff of Area 5. Then he commanded him to become submissive to vampires much lower than him in the vampire hierarchy. Eric had been forced to allow himself to be repeatedly raped and abused by newborns for the entertainment of De Castro and those in his court.

De Castro knew that the Viking was a lover of fine things and that the money he had earned over his 1000 years had paved the way for such indulgence so he seized all of his liquid cash from all public and hidden accounts. The information had been gained easily during the long 12 months of torture. The last and most hurtful act De Castro had committed upon him was taking away his child.

One night he had ordered Eric to command Pam to come to him at the palace. It had been well over a year since Eric and his child had communicated the proud Viking vampire refused to allow his child to witness his vulnerable state and had cut off all contact with her. But this night Eric had been forced to call her.

When she arrived she brought with her all Eric's business holdings and De Castro forced him to sign them over to him in front of her on his hands and knees this included the club Fangtasia. However, the pentacle of the evening was when he had his guards hold his child down in front of him and almost drain her dry before feeding her his blood thus; De Castro was now her maker. He had succeeded in breaking the maker/child bond Eric had formed with her over 200 years ago. Eric knew the moment their bond had been replaced with De Castro's blood magic he felt it in every cell of his body but was powerless to stop it. That was the moment something inside of him broke. The proud Viking vampire was no more. The fight had left him his will to live left him. He had nothing.

The next evening just a few moments before the sun set in the sky Eric was jerked up roughly by his hair from the floor of his cell out of his day rest. He dreaded what the evening would bring and shuttered at the thought of what other cruelties De Castro had dreamed up to hurt and humiliate him with. As his eyes popped open and focused on the face in front of him he trembled in fear.

"As your King I command you to never do anything that will bring about your final death by your own hand." Releasing the silver bands from his wrists that had been his constant form of torture for the last two years he nodded toward Eric's guards. They quickly moved him through the hallways of the palace and shoved him outside the gates. Eric's naked skin was exposed to the sun rays for the last remaining seconds before it sank below the horizon blistering instantly.

In pain, half starved, and to weak to fly he limped away trying to find shelter from the burning rays. Once darkness came Eric began looking for food. The first human other than the ware guards he had, had contact with in the last few years became his dinner. Due to such short fangs he had to pull on the wound in the man's neck exceptionally hard to feed. De Castro had removed Eric's fangs so often during his time of punishment that they had not fully grown back in over two years. Eric hoped now that they would after all fangs were a vampire's greatest defense.

The body odor from the homeless man was disgusting but his blood tasted divine as it ran down Eric's throat. Quickly stripping the limp body of his clothes Eric was surprised at how his thin tall frame fit in the jeans and tattered shirt. Although they were much to short for him he recalled a time when the man's trousers would not have buttoned around his waste.

All of his years surviving had made Eric a smart vampire. Eric had hidden away eighty thousand dollars just before the fall of the stock market in the 1920's. Since it had never been placed in an account and even Pam had not known of its existence Eric hoped it was still there. It was all he had left but it would be enough to start over.

He also still owned a small cabin in the mountains that had never been listed with his other assets on any financial holdings sheet. Glammering the woman behind the register at the second hand store he acquired himself a few changes of clothes and two soft igloo coolers.

Three nights later he awoke in the ground in the state of Idaho. As he entered the cave he remembered exactly where he had hidden his money. Using his vampire vision he quickly dug down until his hands hit the metal box. Although aged and rusty from the damp earth he was pleased to see that it still protected the treasure hidden inside of it.

Quickly placing the money inside of the two cooler bags slung across each shoulder he moved silently into the night. Stopping outside the bar to watch the human make his transaction with the vampire for the bagged blood in his trunk Eric waited for his opportunity. When the moment came he seized it. Glamouring the blood dealer to sale only to him once a month they agreed on the price of $500 for thirty bags of blood.

His next stop was a local market where he purchased a 30 pack of True Blood. Loading his bagged blood in one cooler and the bottles of True Blood in the other he took to the sky for his cabin in the Rocky Mountains. As he flew higher in the sky he made a promise to himself never would he love another and never would he make another child. His time socializing in vampire circles was over. He would now live out his immortal life in a solitary existence thanks to King De Castro. But it would not stop him from praying to his Gods that his end would come soon.

Eric survived in his mountainous home. He existed on bagged blood, true blood, and the occasional animal blood. To pass his time through the long nights he had bought himself a set of woodworking tools the last time he had ventured into civilization. He had made a beautiful porch swing that now hung from chains from the ceiling. He carved an intricately detailed table and chairs. This had taken him months but time was something he had an in abundance of now. He hung wooden dummies from tree limbs outside his cabin and practiced his skills as a warrior. He stalked and hunted game that he would never eat only drinking their blood while sharpening and honing his skills. But the one thing he could never over come was the feelings of worthlessness and weakness that his time with De Castro had left him with.

Sometimes his pain was so great that it would pull him from his day rest. He would awake to hear his own voice call out for Sookie. Many nights he awoke as the sun set to find bloody tears on his face. The scars on his body and his short fangs were a constant reminder of some of the things that haunted his mind.

While in captivity De Castro must have given him silver shots to his gums to impede the growth of his fangs. Eric had only heard of this and did not know how long it would be until it was finally out of his system and they would grow to their correct length.

One year an a half into his self imposed isolation Eric stood outside the bar to meet his blood dealer and he heard a ring of laughter that he would recognize anywhere. Making his transaction Eric moved to the shadows of the parking lot and sit his loaded coolers down under a big oak tree. Flying to the top of the tree he made sure to land on a branch sturdy enough to support him. Although he was still not fully recuperated from the torture inflected upon him…he was slowly getting there. He watched the bar until he saw the moonlight reflect off of the blond hair of a small female. He inhaled the air around him trying to pick up a familiar scent.

Pulling back he mentally chastised himself for displaying such weakness when hope had arisen in his heart. Launching himself into the sky he ran.

Sookie felt a chill travel down her arms as the hairs on her body stood on end. Only one person was ever able to evoke that sort of response from her and she knew Eric was near. Scanning the darkness with her eyes she did not see him but she felt a puff of wind blowing up tendrils of her long hair behind her. Dismissing the thought for now she continued on her way home.

Late that evening as she lay in bed thoughts of Eric and home drifted in her mind. When she had ran from Louisiana she wanted to get as far away from the pain as she could. But now she wondered if the decision she had made to stay hidden all of this time had been the right one. She heard the voice inside her head scream loud and clear No! She knew it was time to face her past.

Home she had always been told it was where your heart is if that was the case then her home was with Eric. He had always held her heart even if he now belonged to another it changed nothing for Sookie. At least that's what she told herself as her plane touched down in New Orleans.

Three days that's how long it had taken Sookie to get a hold of Alcide and find out what had happened when she had disappeared off the vamp radar and left Bon Temps. Sam had shared a little with her but she knew there was more. As she stood in the alley beside the back door of Fangtasia she realized from her short conversation with Pam that Eric's world had crumbled at his feet when she left. When Pam informed her that she didn't know where Eric was now. And no she could not use their maker/child bond to locate him because he was no longer her Master, Sookie had walked away crying for her former lover.

Her next step was to involve Amelia to do a locator spell. Removing the bullet from the necklace that she wore around her neck she hoped it was enough to help her find him. Amelia was still active in the New Orleans coven and had heard rumors of the humiliation that Eric had suffered at the hands of De Castro. She told Sookie and advised her that he may never want her to find him. In fact, she stated that by now he may well hate her because her disappearance was responsible for all that had been done to the Viking. The last she had heard from someone who lived in the palace Eric had been striped of EVERYTHING before being released.

Although Amelia and Eric had never been the best of friends she still said she had felt such compassion for him during that time that she and the other witches of her coven had cast a simple spell on him to ensure his survival at Pam's request free of charge.

Sookie knew that what most of what Amelia had said was true because it had been confirmed by other sources but as soon as the locator spell revealed the Rocky Mountain range in Idaho, Sookie knew she had to go. Returning to Fangtasia that night she shared with Pam the information she had found out about Idaho. Pam recalled from her vault information Eric had told her many years ago about a cabin he own there. Giving Sookie the longitude and latitude co ordinance for the cabin Sookie waited in her seat as her plane took to the air.

She had invited Pam along but she had declined because her loyalties now were with another although her memories of her time with Eric remained intact. Being the vampire that she was she did not deal well with the internal conflict and Sookie was afraid Eric would refuse to see them.

Eric sniffed the air around him and his nose caught a familiar scent. Stepping out of the shadows Sookie whispered his name. Eric was on her in a flash. Holding her by the throat against a tree with her feet a few inches off the ground he growled in her face as his nose moved closer to her neck.

"Why have you come here human? State your business before I kill you. I know this place is too isolated for you to have stumbled upon by accident."

"Eric it's me Sookie." She croaked hoarsely.

"I know who you are. You think I have forgotten? I have forgot NOTHING!" His rage was evident in his eyes.

"Eric please…I have come along way. Let go of me and talk to me instead of yelling."

"I owe you nothing human. I have already paid back every debt I once owed to you ten times over."

Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with him she hated to but she called upon her Fae magic and when the light from her fingertips hit his body he went limp…releasing her. Hitting him with a second shot he went unconscious. She then wrapped her arms around him and popped them both to the front porch of the cabin.

When Eric came to consciousness an hour later he was in his bed being restrained by an invisible force.

He growled at her from the depths of his chest.

"Eric I mean you no harm. I only want to talk. I will release you if you promise me not to try and harm me."

He silently nodded his head in agreement and slowly felt the pressure on his body relax. Yet he lay very still and did not utter a word to her. His eyes kept darting around the room never making eye contact with her.

Reaching out her hand to cup his face he jerked away from her touch as if he was in pain. "Do Not Touch Me." He said in a voice as cold as steal.

"Oh please Eric…I am sorry. If I had of known this would happen to you I would have returned."

"You know nothing human. Now go! Leave! You are not wanted here."

The tears poured from Sookie's eyes as she saw first hand the state her lover was in. Getting up from the bed she walked to the small kitchen and got a bottle of True Blood. Looking around for the microwave and not finding one she looked at Eric questioningly.

"Bring it here human I drink it cold."

Walking back to his side she handed him the bottle watching in fascination as he twisted off the cap and downed the whole bottle before taking it away from his lips. Setting the empty bottle on the floor beside the bed he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand rising up from the bed he went to the shelf on the wall and retrieved a towel and a bar of soap.

Turning around to look at her the first time tonight and said. "I will be at the stream bathing be gone when I return." Sookie sat in stunned silence when the door closed. This was not the vampire/man she had once known. What had they done to him? She didn't know but she was going to find out and if it took the rest of her life she would make sure those responsible paid and paid dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie sat in the small cabin and it occurred to her not once even in his anger had his fangs clicked into place. As her eyes took in his few pieces of clothing she noticed all of his shirts were long sleeve. For the first time since she had known him he had pulled away from her touch. She had expected him to be angry and hurt because of her disappearance years ago but this was overboard from anything she ever expected and she was determined to know the truth behind his actions tonight. The old Eric would never harm her even when he was angry yet tonight he had said he would kill her. She would find out what had caused this change although she suspected she already knew the truth…De Castro.

If Eric confirmed her hunch was correct he would soon be a finally dead vampire that much she knew. Taking off in the direction that Eric had went she followed the sound of running water until she saw him from a distance. He was waist deep and the moonlight shimmered off the water on his shoulders. The closer she got she could not believe what she was seeing. His body…his beautiful body was covered in thick deep scars.

Tears ran from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. Eric whipped around trying to hide himself with his massive arms. Rushing out of the water he grabbed his shirt and pants throwing them on his wet body at vampire speed to keep her from seeing any more. He was a blur as he passed her headed for the cabin.

As she stepped onto the porch her eyes took in the beautifully hand crafted porch swing. She knew Eric had made this during his time here because she had witnessed his talented carving skill once when he made her a Celtic love knot. Running her hands over the smooth wood she sat down and took in the sounds of the night in her peaceful surroundings allowing Eric enough time alone inside the cabin to collect his thoughts.

When she opened the door he was sitting at the table drinking blood from a wooden cup. Never taking his eyes off of the wood in his hands he continued to carve into shape as the shavings fell in his lap she sat down in a chair beside him.

"Eric I never meant to hurt you by coming here. I hope you believe me I only want to help."

The minutes of silence filled the air between them. Finally she heard him whisper. "Sookie I am beyond any help that you could offer. You need to go home…where ever that is. I am not the Viking you once knew."

"Eric I don't believe that." As she reached out to place her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture he once again pulled away. His shirt sleeve pulled back with the quick movement of his arm and she saw up close the thick wide scar on his wrist. Grabbing his arm she pushed the sleeve further back and gasp at what she saw. His strong wrist had a deep scar of about three inches wide all the way around it.

"Eric what or who done this to you?"

Dropping his eyes to the floor the silence grew between them. Placing her fingers underneath his chin she directed his eyes back to her face and ask the question again.

"It does not matter Sookie. Let it go. It is best…it is right."

Hearing the words that he had said to her the first time they had made love but in a different context prompted her to throw her arms around his neck pulling him close to her body as she whispered in his ear. "It matters to me Eric."

She felt his whole body stiffen at her touch and then he began to relax and said. "If you must know it was a punishment."

"Eric did De Castro punish you for my leaving? Did he do this to you?"

"He was my King Sookie. It was his right…I was his property just like you were until you left."

"Eric I want to know what he did to you. I want to know it all before I have my revenge on him and his retinue."

"No Sookie! Promise me you will never return to Louisiana. It is too dangerous. I have paid enough for both of us. Let it go and be safe."

Not saying a word she looked into his eyes at the hurt and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. As her hands gently pushed it off of his shoulders her eyes scanned his upper torso taking in the damaged skin. Large, fat tears dripped off of her chin while bloody ones fell from his eyes leaving streaks on his cheeks.

Running the tips of her fingers tenderly over the marred skin her broken voice asked the question her mind was demanding an answer to.

"Eric why didn't it heal? I thought vampires always healed."

"Not when they are starved for blood for a long time." He answered in a flat far away voice.

"Is this all of it Eric? Let me see…please."

Reaching down she started unbuttoning his pants. Suddenly he placed his hand over hers to stop what she was doing and shook his head no in a silent response to her question. The fear in his eyes was so alive in that moment that she could not longer hold back the sobs that escaped her mouth.

"Oh baby…I am so, so sorry. If you drink my blood since I am 1/8 fairy would it heal the scars?"

Looking at the floor he quietly said. "No Sookie I no longer have the control I once did. I might drain you."

Taking one of his large hands into both her small ones she said. "Baby you are the most in control vampire I know. To survive De Castro's torture for so long you have exceptional control. Drink from me Eric."

"No Sookie not even your blood can erase the emotional scars. It is something I will carry with me always until I am no more." Dropping his head in defeat the silence became deafening.

"Then tell me Eric…tell me it all. My Gran always said the load was lighter to pack if it was shared. So share with me my Viking."

"Sookie I am ashamed. Once you have heard my tale of humiliation you will never think the same of me again. You will see me as the weak vampire that I am. You will see me as others who witnessed my punishments…as nothing."

"It is late Sookie. You can stay here tonight but tomorrow at sunset I will fly you back to civilization. I know you can not be glamoured but Sookie please tell no one you found me. Please I am begging you…I need to stay invisible to all who ever knew me. The memory of who I use to be is much better than who I am now."

Getting up from the table he walked over to a chest at the end of his bed and pulled out a quilt that my Gran had made. Spreading it over the small bed he told me he always slept in the ground so I could have the bed.

As I lay in bed that night I knew sleep would not come. My pain for all that Eric had suffered because of me kept playing on a repeating loop in my brain. I cried enough tears that night for my Viking to make a river and swore to everything I ever held holy to get revenge for all the wrongs done to the one I love. But first I had to figure out how to convince Eric to let me stay and help him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening at sunset I was sitting at the table waiting for Eric when entered the cabin it was time to put operation Let Sookie Stay into action. I had thought about it all night and knew my plan just might work.

Handing him a cold bottle of True Blood I said. "Eric it's true you have paid all your debts to me. However, Pam has not. So I am calling in the favor owed me. You will allow me to stay with you for one week. And then all debts will be paid.

Looking toward the wall he spoke in a soft voice. "Sookie, I am no longer a maker therefore there is no debt to repay on her behalf. So you will leave now."

"No Eric she was your child for over 200 years and just because you are not her maker now does not absolve the debt she owed me when you were her master. And seeing as I can no longer collect the favor owed me from her without putting my life in danger. I am collecting from you because you were there when the debt was made. Did you forget I saved her life in Rhoads as I did yours?"

"No I have not forgotten. I am nothing if I am not a man of honor therefore, I will pay her debt to you by allowing you to stay for seven days. But at the end of the seven days you must go Sookie and forget you ever knew me."

"OK."

"Have you eaten today? I know there was nothing here for you."

"Yeah I had a couple of energy bars in my pack. I know they are not really filling but they are nutritious."

"Come we will fly to a store and get a few food items,"

Walking over to the cabinet he removed a leather pouch taking out a roll of money he peeled off a couple of bills. Sticking them in his front pocket he motioned for me to join him on the front porch.

As I turned to face him and wrap my arms around his neck I saw him visibly flinch at the thought of my touch.  
"I won't hurt you Eric. I'm sorry this is so uncomfortable for you."

Nodding his head at my words I felt his hand on my thigh indicating that I should lock my legs around his waist. Jumping up I hung onto him like a child and we took off into the sky.

At the store I had only selected items that need no refrigeration or could be cooked over the open fireplace at the cabin. Eric didn't seem to have a problem flying home with me or the many food items I had bought. One thing I did notice was that Eric had selected a cheap paperback from off of the display rack. Looking at the title I knew he had selected it for me. Before we left town he treated me to a juicy cheeseburger and fries. In his own way I knew that it was his way of showing me he still cared. Not once did I allow my stubborn side to surface and insist that I pay for the food.

Two nights later as we sat on the porch swing together I ask him how long it had been since he had drank real blood instead of that synthetic crap in a bottle.

"I drink a small amount of bagged blood every other night. It is very expensive and it seems that now my funds are limited so I make an effort to make it last."

"Eric how do you keep it cold?"

"There is a root cellar below a trap door in the west corner of the cabin beneath the floor. It stays cool enough to not spoil on me."

Taking a sip of my instant coffee I said.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Nodding his head the swing continued its rocking motion as he waited for me to ask the question that was on my mind.

"Eric will you tell me what happened to you?"

"Sookie it is not a tale I wish to share."

"Please Eric I want to help. I want to know if you will tell me."

"My Sookie what purpose would it serve other than to bring you pain as it has me."

"Eric if you ever loved me at all you will allow me this."

Looking at me with hard eyes he drew in an unnecessary breath and began.

He told me of the physical punishments he endured by De Castro's hand. He told me of the emotional abuse…the loss of his status, wealth, and his child. Lastly as he cried in my arms he told me of his multiple rapes and the loss of his dignity. Rocking him in my arms until his crying subsided I took his hand and led him to the stream.

As I removed his shirt I ran my hands softly over his scars. When I started to remove his pants to lead him in the water he stopped me.

Speaking in a soft sorrowful tone he said. "Sookie, he damaged me. I am not the man that you remember."

Wiping the tears from my face I brushed his hands away and said the same words he had said to me so many years ago.

"Lover you are perfect…perfectly beautiful."

Lowering his pants to his knees I saw for the first time the horrible evil that had been done to the pride of a great warrior Viking. Eric had been forced to endure the pain of his genitals being pierced and flayed. By denying him blood he had not healed correctly and now he was mutilated with scars.

My hands began to glow as anger burned in my chest. When I looked up I knew this was the wrong reaction to show Eric right now. He needed my love and acceptance not my anger.

Trailing my hands up his body I softly cupped his face and kissed him slow and gentle. Pulling away I tugged on his hand leading him into the water. When we were finished we went back to the cabin and I had a snack while Eric quietly picked up a piece of wood and settled himself down in front of the fire place and begin carving out the form of some animal.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I got his attention and moved toward the bed inviting him to lay down with me. Once on the bed I hovered over him flipping my hair to my opposite shoulder I offered my neck to him.

"Please lover drink from me."

As his fangs snicked into place I gently stretched my finger tips up to his mouth and he let me stroke the short fangs for a moment before capturing my hand in his and placing it on the back of his neck. I pulled him in close and felt his cool tongue lick the vein causing it to rise and kiss me softly seconds before he broke the skin.

Moaning at the pleasure he was giving me I did not notice until I felt him retract his fangs from my neck and seal the bite mark with his saliva that he had an orgasm while drinking from me.

Softly thanking me he got up and silently went to the shelf and got a clean pair of pants.

He stayed with me on that bed just allowing me to hold him until I drifted off to sleep. Sometime before the dawn he quietly slipped away to his resting place for the day leaving behind a small wooden figurine of a bird. It was the carving he had been working on last night. Tears sprang to my eyes when I thought of all that had been done to him yet he was still so kind and gentle to me.

I didn't know how but I felt in my soul that at the end of my seven days I would refuse to leave this place without Eric. He was coming home with me. Maybe not home to Bon Temps but to my home here in Idaho. Where I would shower this wonderful man with more love than he ever had in his 1000 thousand years on this Earth and another day De Castro would get everything he deserved. I would see to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thank you to all who read and review. I do so enjoy reading your comments. I have changed some things around just for the sake of the story so some of the details will be different than the books and True Blood. Don't hate me for it. This is a short story and it will have less than 10 chapters. It seems for me any longer than that and RL gets in the way or I lose my mojo.

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All except the plot line belong to C. Harris and HBO.

You Remind Me of Someone I Use to Know

The next night I finally got up enough courage to ask Eric about his wife. How could someone who had been so determined to trap him in a marriage that he did not want allow him to be hurt in the manner that he had been?

"Eric how come your wife the Queen did not defend and protect you?"

"Sookie I have no wife. Since becoming a vampire you have been my only wife or should I say I think the term you humans use is ex-wife. Furthermore, the only King I have sworn fealty to is De Castro and as his asset he can command, punish, or reward me without interference from anyone. Since I was not yet bound to the Queen she could not intervene. De Castro ruled that our marriage would not take place until after my punishment for this reason. The King of Idaho does not know I now reside in his territory. As you are so fond of saying I am off the vampire radar."

"Wait…are you telling me she did not marry you after all the torment she forced on us with that damn contract!"

"Yes"

"Why Eric it doesn't make any sense? She wanted you no matter what the cost and you mean to tell me that when she finally got what she wanted she no longer wanted it."

"Sookie the Queen only wanted me as her mate because I was strong and powerful and I had a reputation as such throughout the kingdoms. But by the time De Castro was finished with me and she saw first hand the evidence of his work…I was no longer a vampire she wanted her reputation and Queendom linked with. I was how do you say it…damaged goods. Among the more powerful of our kind I am seen as something lower than a newborn. On the hierarchical chain I am above a werewolf but lower than one newly turned. In truth I am nothing."

"No Eric that is not true." My voice rose in anger at hearing the negative words come out of mouth. They had succeeded in doing what a thousand years on this Earth had not…they had stripped him of his self confidence."

I had noticed that during our time together gone was the Eric who was full of sexual innuendo. The man who could make the most mundane of phrases sound nasty. The man who's libido was the size of the Grand Canyon.

In his place was a man of few words, a quiet man, who was unsure and terrified of rejection of any kind, a man who thought of him self as unworthy of any kindness or love. Well that was going to change right now!

Moving his large hands out of his lap I slid my body across his and placed both knees on each side of his hips. Wrapping my arms around his neck as are chests brushed against each other I pulled him into me for a slow lingering kiss. As my fingers intertwined themselves in his golden locks at the back of his neck I whispered in his ear. "You are so much more than nothing my Eric. You are my everything…let me show you how much you mean to me."

As my hands moved down to his muscular shoulders my hips began a slow rocking back and forth motion over the large bulge in his pants. Running my tongue along the tip of his ear I kissed a path back to his soft lips and looked into his eyes for his permission to continue.

Seeing his unspoken consent reflected in them I moved from his jaw line to his neck placing small sucking kisses down to his collarbone as my hands rubbed across his chest. Sliding back on his lap just enough to open his pants and free him.

Raising my hips up I readjusted my position on top of him and slowly took his engorged member inside of me inch by inch while once again bringing his lips to mine. My tongue licked at their shape demanding entrance inside as a quiet grown slipped past them.

His large hands found their position on my hips pulling me into him with an unspoken need and direction. I could tell from his bodily responses that he was reaching his peak much more quickly than he ever had with me. Nuzzling my shoulder into him and pulling his head down I urged him to bite.

The instant his fangs pierced my skin I felt his release as he shot stream after stream of his cool seed inside of me. As my nails blazed tender pathways through his hair and I held his cool body tenderly to my hot skin.

Unwinding my body from his I led him inside the cabin to a small pan of water where I proceeded to clean him up. Using a soft cloth I washed away all traces of our combined juices from his body as well as, his tears. Guiding him to the bed I gently held him in my embrace while quietly telling him all of the different ways and reasons for loving him.

Sometime in the early hours of the pre dawn light I fed my human hunger with a snack as Eric sat across from me and sipped a true blood.

"Sookie." He said softly pulling my attention away from my PB and J sandwich. "Why did you come here?"

"I already told you Eric. I came because I love you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Sookie I am vampire I have never been loveable. I let you walk away from me, I divorced you Sookie. I hurt you without a second thought to your well being. I accepted a contract from another instead of the true death. I am a selfish, coward where in that is there anything to love?"

"No Eric you gave us both a chance to survive and love another day. You sacrificed yourself for us and in that single act you displayed more love for me than I have ever known. Don't you know that by giving your life for mine it was the greatest act of love anyone can do for someone else? Love covers a multitude of sin Eric and the gift of your love the day you let me go far out weighs any forgiveness you feel you need from me.

I grew up my whole life feeling unworthy. I know how the things people can do and say tears you down inside making you always feel less than what you are. But my Gran taught me…no matter what others think of you, you are only as unlovable or worthless as you feel. It is you who chooses to accept the love others give you. Love can never be earned it is given freely and one can not choose who they love and I love you Eric Northman all of you.

Yes I was heartbroken the day I walked away from you. All of this time I have felt the pain and ache in my heart but as time passed I realized that it was you a vampire, a 1000 year old Viking, who let me into his heart and loved me more than I was ever capable of loving him and they say I'm the human." She chuckled softly at the irony of the situation.

Really hearing for the first time the words that she spoke from her heart Eric understood and truly heard the grown up woman that sat before him. In that moment he felt a small piece of himself begin to heal. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her cheek and they sat in comfortable silence until it was time for him to go to safety from the sun's rays.

The next evening at sunset Sookie waited impatiently for Eric to join her nervously rolling the vial of pure fairy blood in her hands. The blood had been a gift to her from her fairy cousin the day she left Louisiana. Her kin had said it was for emergencies and since she was a trouble magnet, the fairy was sure she wouldn't have it long before she had to use it.

But Sookie's life had changed since she left the vampires behind as well as, her home in Bon Temps. Tonight she planned to give it to Eric. The Fae magic in the blood would be strong enough to heal all the damage and scaring to his body. Little by little she planned to let her love sooth over his pain until one day he would be whole again.

As he came through the door he proudly held up a freshly skinned rabbit for her dinner. Throwing it into a pot that hung over the fireplace he added a few fresh vegetables to begin a stew. When she presented him the vial of blood for his dinner he removed the cork and sniffed. His pupils dilated in reaction to the heavenly scent of his dinner while his deep voice asked the question. "Where?"

Smiling softly she said. "It was a gift to me and now it is my gift to you."

Pulling her to him in a warm embrace he whispered his thanks. As they both sat back down in their respective chairs to enjoy a meal together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thanks to all of you who read and review. I am glad you find my story entertaining enough to read when our lives are so busy. Love reading your words of encouragement. My style of writing is a lot of plot and a little lemons so I hope you enjoy if not there are so many other great stories on ff to read. I am sure if you looked you could find something more to your taste.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing all except the plot line belongs to C. Harris and HBO.

The fairy blood healed his body that night within minutes of drinking the last drop I began to feel the magic radiating off of his skin as I watch his scars disappear before my very eyes. Yet he still managed to surprise me since it had been so long since Eric had drank blood of this quality I was expecting a very persistent, horny, Viking vampire. But since most of the blood's magical properties were busy repairing his damaged body what I got was a drunken vampire. However unlike the last time that Eric had drank fairy blood and became a happy, flirty drunk this time he was introspective and tearful.

He shared parts of himself with Sookie that night that she was sure no one else had ever seen. He told her things that even upon the threat of the final death he would have not shared with anyone else. He shared things such as; the truth of his breaking was when his child was taken from him. He told her how badly it had scared him when he first realized he had feelings for her. He described to her in detail how he had tried to deny and run from his feelings for her by doing and saying things to her that would push her away from him. He shared with her other times in his life that he had lost someone he had allowed himself to get close to although it was nothing like he felt for her.

He described how it made him feel to know she loved him back when he finally accepted that he loved her. He discussed the pleasure she gave him each time she physically loved him. He told her he had always wanted her to be proud to call him husband. And expressed his desire to have a child with her and his remorse in knowing because of him she would never know what it was to be a mother.

Through it all Sookie listened patiently and wiped the tears he shed from his cheeks assuring him that it would all be ok. Then just a few minutes before dawn she led him into the root cellar with a pillow and blanket making a comfortable bed for them on the dirt floor beneath the Earth.

Waking from her sleep fairly early she surprisingly felt good if one considered she had only slept a couple of hours. After a morning cup of coffee, some bread, and cheese she gathered her few clothes along with Eric's and headed to the stream to do laundry. As she turned her face to the morning sun she was thankful she had been able to help him last night and hopefully he would continue to let her heal him when they got home.

As Eric climbed out of the root cellar at dusk he looked around the clean cabin it showed Sookie had been in cleaning mode today which meant she had something on her mind. Due to drinking the vial of full fairy blood Eric hoped he had not made a fool of himself in his drunken state. Scanning his body all traces of the damage done to him was gone. Finding her outside on the porch swing he sat down with a cold True Blood in his hand.

"Sookie I know that after tonight you must go home however I can not thank you enough for all that you have done for me. I understand why you were always resistant to join to me in my world. From the beginning my brave Sookie you saw the extreme cruelty in my kind. It was something that over time I had grown use to and became the same way in my actions to others. Although some of it was for my own survival in the world I was forced to exist in I must admit there were times when it was done for my own amusement.

I can't go back with you my Sookie. I love you but I can not protect you from my kind. I will not put your life in jeopardy again because I am selfish and need your love but know this Sookie Stackhouse I will never love another."

"Please Eric don't say such things. I love you too come home with me. I am not asking you to go back to Louisiana but come with me to my home here in Idaho."

"Sookie I do not want to be King. Nor am I strong enough or have the allies to seek revenge on De Castro for what he did to me."

"Then don't have your revenge Eric. Make a life with me…the kind of life I know that we both want and need."

"What about what you dream of Sookie? What about children? You would be a wonderful mother lover."

She grinned shyly at his term of endearment for her taking both of his hands she said. "Lover I gave up on that dream before I even met you. From the moment I took you into my bed and my heart I knew it was a more than fair trade off for your love."

Nodding his head in acceptance of her answer he led her inside to collect their things to begin their long awaited journey home together.

The deal was complete. Sookie felt a brief moment of sadness as she signed her ancestral home over to her great grandfather. Although it had been in her family for over 100 years Sookie knew she and Eric would never live there again. She hoped she had made a good trade but only time would tell.

Because the fairy portal on her property had been created using her fairy grandfather's magic to watch over his human family it seems that when her great grandfather decided to close all the portals to this realm that was the only one he could not close. What full Fae in their right mind would want to give up their home to guard a portal in this realm for an eternity? None that's how many.

Their perseverance in face of the obstacle had paid off they had found away around the problem. Since Sookie was not full fairy she would never be strong enough to stop other fae from coming through the portal to harm her. It was discovered that if ownership of the property was transferred into a fae non relative's name the magic keeping the portal open would dissipate. Not being a direct human descendent of Niall's son would cancel the protection magic that the right's of ownership and blood had granted. Thus allowing Niall's magic from the fae realm to work on the portal sealing it forever.

Finding a way to bind Eric's dark magic had taken her great grandfather many months. Yet here he stood tonight holding the hand of a full delicious smelling fairy with not a fang insight. His desire to drink them until the last drop was gone had vanished! In fact, tonight for the first time Sookie witnessed him consuming a magical plate of human food in the place of his usual dinner of blood without any harmful side effects.

His aversion to the sun had also been taken care of with the help of her kin. She would never forget seeing the Fae magic ripple from his pores as it protected him from burning in the bright afternoon sun. Of course these changes would only be temporary for him. But she knew he was going to enjoy them tremendously for as long as they were in the realm of the Fae.

However the one thing that bothered both Eric and Sookie the most about all of these new changes for her lover was the permanent link her great grandfather had created with him by adopting him as kin to allow his entry into the portal safely with Sookie. The ritual required a small exchange of magic dark for light. Each had taken a small piece of the other into them forming something similar to a blood bond.

When Sookie stepped out of the portal with Eric at her side she felt the magic inside of her begin to swirl. Eric felt the tightening grip of her fingers on his hand and began making comforting circles on her skin with his thumb. Eric's eyes were wide with awe at the beauty that surrounded him.

When his Sookie had first came up with this plan Eric had quickly dismissed it because every survival instinct he had developed for the last 1000 years was screaming at him to not trust the Fae. Yet he thought of all his Sookie was willing to part with to give him this opportunity and over the last 12 months her great grandfather had proven to be a Fae of his word.

Eric and Sookie trained hard with members of the Fae royal guard and Niall. They trained using conventional weapons and Sookie trained in her use of Fae magic. No longer having vampire speed to his advantage in the beginning Eric's training was slow and oft times cumbersome. However Niall assured him that while here although he could not weld Fae magic as Sookie could his body was absorbing and storing small amounts of their magic daily and when the time came he would put it to good use.

Although training was not all that he and his Sookie did while in the Fae realm. For once in all their years together they were on the same schedule. So they took the time to enjoy the pleasures this land had to offer. Sometimes during a day off they would picnic in the bright afternoon sun or go swimming in the fairy pool.

Eric's skin never took on a tanned hue because of his fairy magic protection but he could not say the same for his lover. She became golden brown and her hair became lighter. To Eric she was never lovelier, the laughter and mischievousness danced in her eyes reflective of the happiness in her soul.

His Sookie had always been a passionate woman yet here she became even more amorous. She seemed to have lost many of her inhibitions initiating many afternoons of pleasure in the open meadows of this beautiful land. She confessed to him that being here in this magical place had increased her telepathy allowing her to read his mind and his thoughts were very, very sexy.

Standing in the palace looking out the huge window Niall watched the lovers approach hand in hand. It still amazed him that his beautiful kin had become so smitten with the dark creature at her side. Watching the Viking during his time here Niall knew he was an honorable vampire and his feelings of love for his great granddaughter were true of heart. He saw how loving and gentle she was with him and with each passing day he witnessed the darkness of the pain that the warrior carried inside of him lessen through the healing magic of her love.

Neither Eric nor Sookie had shared with him what had happened to Eric during the time of De Castro's punishments but Niall could see the damage had been great. So great in fact, that if the Viking had not agreed to come to this realm Niall doubted if he would have ever been the same breaking his great granddaughter's heart once more because their relationship would not have survived a separation a second time.

Niall knew the future of both Sookie and the Viking had been destine to be one of loneliness. Using his magic he had saw into their futures and over time Sookie's light would have turned dark with the hardening of her heart.

Eric would have continued to isolate himself until he lost his mind going on a killing spree that would have cost him his undead life in the end. Because of his love for Sookie he took a chance and offered them a way to alter that future ensuring both their happiness. By bringing them here not only had Eric healed but the warrior in him had risen once more giving him back the determination and strength to protect the love and life of Sookie.

The ancient fairy continued to watch the lovers as his thoughts drifted to all the favors he had collected on to provide them with allies strong enough to defeat De Castro when the time came. He knew Eric did not want to be King yet that was a problem still to be solved…someone would have to be ruler to balance the scales.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. This is a wonderful site for those of us who wish to attempt to be a little creative. I enjoy reading and writing fanfiction soooooo...until next time! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing all except the plot line belongs to and HBO

As they stepped out of the portal it was nightfall. Saying good bye to all the friends they had made during the last 9 months it had been difficult but both she and Eric were ready to put old ghosts to rest and move forward into the future together. During their last month in the Fae realm Sookie had perceived a facade of her husband's personality that made her burst with pride. Eric was much more social than he had been in the past. To see him now one would almost say he had taken on the Fae trait of needing to touch and be touched. If you were to offer him your hand upon meeting he would surely shake it just as easily as he would hug a friend good bye while wishing them Gods speed. But now that they were back with the business of revenge to tend to she was sure these new expressions of emotion would have to be curbed.

He came to terms within himself with the loss of his child. He felt as if he had not been given the time to properly say good bye and called her one evening asking her join him for dinner to talk privately. Although neither of them would have never chose for De Castro to become her master she admitted to Eric that it had came with some advantages that she felt Eric would not have been able to give her or she could not have earned as his child. In the end Eric left the choice of changing her maker again up to her and she chose no. Although saddened by her choice he could live with it.

She expressed that she still occasionally had a difficult time dealing with her conflicting feelings but she was so thankful Eric had picked her to share his gift of immortality with. As relationships go she said she would always consider him more than a beloved friend…he was her family.

When they parted just an hour before dawn she hinted that if he had plans for any type of retaliation against her master to do not let her know. She went on to say his last gift to her could be her freedom. What a wonderful surprise it would be to finally be a lady of royalty, wealth, and the freedom to enjoy it without the restraints of a master. As her eyes twinkled at all the possibilities she flashed him her trade mark smirk, kissed him on the cheek, and wished him well before disappearing into the night.

The next evening at sunset with Sookie by his side he met with his allies to go over his plan and what a collection of allies it was. Any warrior would have been impressed. Niall had certainly out done himself. In his living room were demons, fairies, brownies, weres, shifters, but the most impressive was the appearance of two goshes.

To Eric's knowledge the goshe had become extinct over 800 years ago. They were the only supernatural beings that are stronger, faster, and fiercer than a vampire. Although they were drinkers of blood by nature their favorite was vampire blood. They were impervious to silver, sunlight, and iron plus their ability to pop from place to place like the Fae made them a tough enemy to defeat in battle.

As the sun dropped behind the horizon Sookie popped herself and her husband to the rendezvous site. Eric's allies had already taken up their positions and split into three groups. The plan was for each group to converge on the palace at the same time dividing the vampire forces inside thus weakening their strength having to fight on various fronts. Hopefully this tactic would push the surviving opponents toward the center of the palace where they would be surrounded. With no way out and their King dead they would swear fealty or die.

Eric planned once inside the palace he and Sookie would breakaway from their unit and seek out De Castro. Eric had made it clear to his allies that the King's head belonged to him. Eric was sure since De Castro had not had time to gather his forces his victory over his palace guards and inter circle would be swift.

Storming the palace the loud noise of battle rang throughout the great halls. Eric ever the swordsman cut his enemies down with swift strokes two at a time. However even he with all his experience was no match for the goshes. They were a magnificent sight to behold as they stood back to back in a battle stance popping from here to there leaving behind a river of bloody goo on the marble floors.

As he entered a door to the left of the throne room with Sookie close behind him De Castro charged him from the right. Although the king was no effortless foe his younger age and lack of experience quickly became evident. Within minutes Eric had him cornered with no where to go. His Sookie was brilliant in her fairy defense mode as her bursts of white light exploded into the chests of De Castro's most trusted in his retinue. She detonated them instantly where they stood when her blasts of magic came in contact with their body.

With a pass of his sword over De Castro's head his foe lunged out for Eric's chest just as he had knew he would leaving himself open and defenseless. Dropping his arm slightly lower on the back swing Eric removed the King's head in one stroke as his body design grated into bloody sludge.

Throwing his enemy's head into the center of the throne room all fighting stopped and the sound of clanging weapons falling onto the marble tiles was deafening. In a booming loud voice he said.

"Your King is no more! Swear fealty or die!"

Thirty vampires instantly dropped to their knees with their head bowed as their voices rang out in unison with the oath.

"As a defender of the states of Louisiana and Nevada and an asset in the past retinue of Felipe De Castro, I swear fealty to Eric Northman. Long live King Northman!"

Glancing to his right his eyes connected with his wife's and she subtlety nodded her head one last time in support of her husband's decision.

"I Eric Northman having seized this kingdom by power to rule as I so chose do hence forth pass the mantle of leadership of this kingdom to Pamela Swynford De Beaufort."

Dropping to his knees along with thirty other vampires in the room he began to recite the oath. "As a defender of the states of Louisiana and Nevada and an asset in the past retinue of Felipe De Castro, I swear fealty to Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Long live Queen De Beaufort!"

Placing his cell phone to his ear he said. "Did you get all that Pam? We will await your arrival tomorrow evening my Queen." He turned to smile at his beautiful wife and ended the call taking her hand they strolled out of the palace.

Five years and two children later both the products of the lingering effects of fairy magic. Eric and Sookie sat on the front porch of their modest home listening to the sounds of the night both of them were happy to have the night off work to spend together.

Slowly, slowly with the help of Sookie's love and fairy magic Eric had became more like his old self…a self assured confident vampire. However he never did revert back to being the selfish, cold vampire he once was. Instead he became something so much more…a terrific husband and a loving, gentle, and kind father who was not afraid to tell his children or wife just how much he loved them. He became a man who depended on his wife and family as much as they depended on him.

They both had the responsibility of jobs, kids, and bills to pay. Their lifestyle was comfortable but not lavish but that was ok because they no longer had to deal with the other bull shit. When Pam became Queen she offered to give Eric back everything De Castro had taken from him. However when Pam went over the financials for the Kingdom with an accountant both she and Eric realized De Castro had donated some of his money to the AVL and the rest had simply disappeared without a trace. He also sold off all but five of his businesses. Pam did give back to him what was left which amounted to $100,000 in cash and the four of the businesses. Fangtasia was one of the five but Eric didn't want to be a bar owner anymore so he told the Queen she could keep that one. She offered him the position as her second in her kingdom or his old position of Sheriff of Area 5 back but he declined both saying he wanted to stay out of vampire politics and it took too much family time from him to do either job correctly. Now he only wanted to be known as Eric Northman a business man, a husband, and a father. During their time apart Eric had slipped off the vampire radar just as Sookie had and they both intended to keep it that way. Peaceful…normal…and happy in love.

THE END


End file.
